Hogwarts Reads the Epilogue
by BoxAuthor88
Summary: Everyone learns something new everyday right? The future children learned, never to trust James Potter with a time-turner near a rock. Scratch that, don't trust him with a time-turner at all. The past people learn alot of exciting things! ONE SHOT Disclaimer: I own no chracters, or the epilogue.


**Hogwarts Reading the Epilogue **

**A/N I own no characters, from "Nineteen Years Later" bold letters are J.K Rowling work.**

Professor Dumbledore was walking into his office when he noticed a letter on his desk. Dumbledore went and picked up the letter, opened it and read:

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**You don't know who I am- **_**Or me! **_**James stop it! **_**Fine, fine, jeez you did get mum's knack at ruining people fun … **_**Anyways, during dinner at Hogwarts me and 3 other people. **_**That would be me! **_**And me! **_Also me! Hey! Why does my writing have to be the smallest …_**Yeah, anyways. Tonight at dinner we will be joining you to read a, nice little story about a couple of **_**very**_**, yes James, very special people. **

**Later **_**from the P.**_

**L.P, J.P, A.P, T.L **

Dumbledore read the letter amused but also realized it was 4 minutes until dinner, so he headed to the Great Hall.

_Later that night at dinner._

"Attention everyone! Before we eat, I will make a very special announcement. In a few minutes we will be visited by some special guests. We will be reading a small story about some students in this room! So talk amongst yourself while we wait." Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in his eyes.

A couple minutes later a bright flash filled the Great Hall and in second there stood (or laying) 4 teens.

"James get off me!" Several teachers gasped at the boy who looked almost exactly like James.

"Lily I kind have a ton on top of me here" Everyone was now staring shocked at the two kids who looked exactly like James and Lily.

"Hey! I only weight like 100 …"

"Sure Teddy."

"H-H-Help Ca-Can't bre-breathe!" Someone choked out from the bottom.

"Merlin! Albus! Guys get off your brother!" Once the kids got up they all looked around.

"Wow this place is so much more different then in our time" The girl whose name was Lily said.

"Excuse me for interrupting but are you the people who sent the letter?" Dumbledore asked while the 4 kids were staring at Dumbledore with great respect but shocked.

"Y-Yes we did sir. We also brought the story!" The boy Teddy said.

"Well, thank you for that. But may I ask your names?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir! My name is Albus Potter." Several people were staring at the Harry clone gaping at him.

"Ok, yes he looks just like dad! Jeez people need to learn to save the excitement for the best! James Sirius Potter at your service my good man!" James said bowing to Dumbledore, then turned around and bowed to everyone else who snickered. Some teachers were now crying due to the fact this kid was named after two of the biggest prankster Hogwarts ever had.

"Ok, guys my turn. The greatest of the Potters! And dad's favorite! Lily Luna Potter!" Lily said smiling gleefully. While the Great Hall was now looking from Lily, to Luna, to Harry.

"Ok anyways. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin" Remus was staring at the blue hair man in shock, so was everyone else. None of the 4 seemed to notice this while they were looking at Ginny and Harry in shock.

"Wow … Mum and dad are _young_." James said staring at his teenage parents. Who were now blushing redder then a tomato.

"Ugh! Mum and dad should've just came out of war! James you idiot you messed up the date when you bumped into Teddy, after tripping on a rock! How man time-turners are you going to break by tripping on a rock?" Lily asked his brother angrily while everyone else was watching amused. But also frightful when she said '_just out of war.' _The other two just sighed.

"I guess we can show it here then." Lily muttered. She turned to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear and nodded.

"Ok, well. It seems we are going to read about Nineteen years into the future!" Dumbledore announced while the whole Great Hall gasped.

"If you will start Teddy"

"Of course sir."

**Nineteen Years Later,"** Teddy read. While the Great Hall was looking curious of what had happen in those 19 years.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September**

Everyone smiled as they remembered what this meant.

**was crisp as an apple, and as the little family**

Albus, Lily, and James were smiling brightly. This didn't go unnoticed to the others. "So is that you guys?" A Ravenclaw asked. They just simply kept smiling.

**bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl** **trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

Lily blushed. While everyone was smiling at her.

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

Everyone gasped at this and turned to the four.

"I'm your father?" Harry said weakly but inside he was so excited he was going to explode! From what it seemed Voldemort was gone and it was a time of peace! Everyone else was smiling at Harry brightly. It was nice to know after everything, Harry get's a family so he's not alone anymore.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

"That sounds-"George said.

"Oddly-"Fred said

"Familiar!"They both said looking at Ginny who was blushing. Everyone in the Great Hall didn't understand except a few Ravenclaw and Hermione who figured out what that meant. And they all were smirking.

Harry and Ron saw this and stared at Hermione who waved them away.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's**

"Mr. Potter I am touched that you would name your child after me." Said Dumbledore who now had a twinkle in his eyes. Harry only smiled in response. It was good to know he would make it out of the war coming alive and be able to have kids. The only thing that was bugging him is who he'd married. It seemed it was plastered on his face what he was thinking, and so the Potter kids only smiled at their father.

**voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons**

"Son's?" Squeaked some teachers and Harry.

"Well, duh! You have to have the best child in the Potter family dad! The ultimate prankster!" James said smiling brightly at the teachers who were now holding back tears Fred and George were now staring at Harry in awe's.

"Harry you have-"

"Made a-"

"Wonderful child" They both said together crying in joy. Jeez, Harry thought, what is with people and tears today. He only smiled.

"Well he should since he has the Marauders as family! Prongs his father, Padfoot his god-father, and Moony his unrelated uncle."Ron said smirking. All the teachers were glad Harry hadn't turned into a second Prongs. The twins were now bowing to Harry who was feeling uncomfortable.

**had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

"Al, you should've given up. There's no way you can pick your house! And complaining to dad and mum won't do anything!" Lily told Albus who merely shrugged in response.

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

The Gryffindor House cheered while the Slytherin were glaring at the Potters.

"There you go Al! Follow the Potter!" The twins said together over the clapping form Gryffindor. Albus just smiled at them. It was cool seeing your dead Uncle Fred.

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

Everyone was now staring at the beet red Ginny and Harry who now were looking at their laps. Harry prepared for the Weasley outage.

"WHAT!" Fred yelled. And there it is, thought Harry.

"Why, Harry! You made me lose the bet!" Fred yelled at Harry who now was handing over galleons to his brother George who was smirking at Ginny and Harry. All throughout the Hall you could hear the comments and sound of money exchanging.

James saw this and stepped up to the stage.

"I am ashamed in all of you!" He started the Potters were staring at James like he had grown three new heads. "I am ashamed in all of you that you were betting on my parents without me!" He cried while the hall just laughing at him and his siblings had their arms down and had faces that said 'That idiot' Lily walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and Lily slapped him you could hear it through Hogwarts.

"You IDIOT!" Lily yelled at him before sitting next to Albus. The rest of the hall was staring at the girl in fear. Teddy continued on.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"**

"James don't do that to your brother!"Harry and Ginny yelled together who realized what they said blushed and sat down blushing while everyone else laughed.

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

"NO! I turned into mum!"Ginny cried! The twins and Ron laughed at her while the 3 Potter siblings and Teddy were in hysterics.

"Though it's a deadly look I can use on people." She said looking at James who gulped and nodded.

**The five Potters**

The five people were now smiling so was the rest of the hall other then Slytherins that is.

**approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James**

The teachers sighed. It seemed that another James Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

'_Can't wait' _They thought.

**took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

Lily and Albus smiled at the letter their parents sent them. Ginny nodded her head while Harry smiled.

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly,**

"Yeah sister not every day!"

"Maybe, if only-"

"You send a-"

"Little-"

"Something with it" The twins said together.

The hall just laughed the twins.

**"James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

"Yeah and those 'three times a week' ended up being 3-6 howlers a week" Albus and Lily laughed. While James pouted and Teddy smiled. The teachers nodded. Yup it's confirmed. Hogwarts would be busy later.

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"Duh! Who doesn't?" The twins and James said. Lily and Albus smiled while Teddy smirked. Ginny and Harry groaned, Great! We get to raise a prankster they both thought.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

"Wonder who we're/they're looking for" Was said throughout the hall.

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy**

The Weasley's growled at the mention of the git Percy. But then realized what it said, it seemed like Percy would come back to the family! They didn't really know how to feel about it so they settled on neutral.

**discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . . .**

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

"Who is it?" Was said all throughout the Great Hall.

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose,**

The twins waggle their eyebrows. Albus and the other saw this too. Albus looked he was going to be sick. Lily was glaring at them, and James was on the floor laughing. No one understood why the three were acting differently. They just shrugged and read on.

**who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"Feorge! This sounds so familiar." Looking at Hermione who blushed.

"Yes Gred, I agree. Wonder who the kid is."

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent then Albus broke the silence.

"See! I cannot date my cousin!"Albus yelled at the twins. Then everyone including the teachers yelled

"FINALLY!" Hermione and Ron were blushing like crazy.

Right now all the sound in the Great Hall was filled with money exchanging and commenting.

"Do they bet on everyone's personal lives'?" Lily said to Al, who just shrugged.

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him,"**

"Ronald!"Hermione yelled. Ron just shrunk back in his seat while the others laughed at them.

**Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,**

"Two-"

"Kids-"

"Huh." The twins finished waggling their eyebrows.

"Ginny and Harry had three!" Ron yelled taking the attention to Harry. Who wondered why before he realized what Ron had said and blushed read, _again._

**having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

"Ron!" Ginny, Harry, and Hermione yelled at him.

"Do not do that to my children." Harry said to Ron who shrunk in his seat while Hermione and Ginny were glaring at Ron. Everyone else was amused by this.

**"Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

"See what you did?" Ginny and Hermione yelled at him.

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy**

"No! This story was awesome then he showed up!" The twins yelled while James nodded his head. Lily saw this and pulled out her wand. James looked frighten by this.

"James, I'll give you three seconds to run. 3, 2, 1" James ran as fast as he could while Lily ran after him yelling hexes at him.

"Are they always like that?" A Hufflepuff asked Al, who just nodded

"I'm the good child, well most of the time. I usually am before James, a rock, and a time-turner come in."

**was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat,**

Everyone snorted at this.

**which emphasized the pointed chin? The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

Everyone looked at Albus to Harry and it looked liked there were two Harry's.

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

Everyone blinked.

"What-"

"The Bloody-"

"Hell!" Everyone yelled together.

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

Everyone couldn't contain there laughter.

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about!" Albus yelled at them with a death sentence in his eyes. They gulped and stopped.

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

Everyone grinned at the reminder that they would stop being so blind and get together. Hermione was blushing at her compliment. But glaring at Ron.

"Don't make them enemies before they start school!"

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

Al, Teddy, and Lily, who just came back smiling dragging a burnt James along with her.

"They're already dating I won't be surprise if Scrop officially becomes part of the family!" Al laughed.

"Wait my daughter is dating a Malfoy!" Ron yelled, Hermione just slapped him on the back of his head.

"I think it's great." Glaring at Ron daring him to comment.

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

"No! Not this!" Teddy groaned while Al and James went on the floor rolling around unable to stop laughing. Everyone wondered what was so funny. Teddy read on blushing.

**"Teddy's back there,"**

"Of course! This story hates me!" Al and James went back to laughing now with Lily.

**he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

Everyone was now laughing while the twins waggled their eyebrows.

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I'm married to her" Everyone stopped laughing and clapped.

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

"Jeez James! What did you expect? Everyone to jump up and say 'Hooray'" Lily asked his older brother who just blushed.

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!**

"James you already made it clear …" Al said to his brother while everyone else laughed.

**Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!**

"Three guesses who's kid that is," The twins said together while the Weasley, Hermione and Harry nodded.

**And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

"Thanks for that James! Wasn't it obvious? Plus, it was such a good snog …" Teddy sighed while everyone was in hysterics.

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

Albus, Lily, and James started going into Hysterics.

"Oh- oh Merlin, that story was so funny!" Albus said.

"Yeah, but it also helped da-"Teddy covered Lily's mouth.

"You mean helped dad?" James asked, while the Potters slapped him along with Teddy, the Great Hall was cracking up at this.

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"I think you made yourself very cleared" Everyone chuckled.

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

"I did once Albus got into his second year." Teddy said.

"The Potters has a big enough house. So, basically every night one of Lily's, James, and Al's cousins come over to stay, and they have a lot of cousins … How many 16? 14? Don't know …"While the Potters nodded. Harry figured out something, Why wasn't Remus there, he had a lot of thoughts none of them good.

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

"No! Only if I was the house demolished!"Harry and Ginny yelled. While everyone else snickered.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

"Good," Ginny and Harry said together.

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

Everyone was wondering why Harry had that watch, even Harry was confused.

"It was his 17th birthday present from grandma!" Lily told them smiling, she always liked the watch.

**"It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

"Good job Neville!" "Awesome!" And claps were heard all around the Great Hall.

Neville was blushing and smiling. It was fun to know your future.

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . . ."**

Professor Sprout was smiling at Neville, as Neville smiled back it was great he would be the Professor of his favorite subject.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

"Of course," Ginny sighed. While everyone else snickered.

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

Harry looked at his children worriedly, did they see someone die?

Lily seeing her father reaction just shook her head. He calmed down.

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him,**

Ginny huffed, but had to smile. James was blushing and smiling and Lily and Albus were chuckling.

**gave his father a fleeting hug,**

"Jeez thanks James." But Harry was smiling it seems he and Ginny were good parents.

**then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

Albus, James, Teddy, and Lily cheered. The boat ride was one of the best things at Hogwarts, during the summer they would always do a muggle sport; it was usually soccer or fishing.

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"A new us!" The twins yelled, while James bowed.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

"Al, you know mum and dad wouldn't have treated you differently even if you were a Slytherin." Lily and Teddy told him, he smiled. Ginny and Harry nodded their heads it didn't matter as long as their child was a good, healthy, smart and all that stuff.

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

Hermione and Ginny smacked him on the head.

"OW!" Harry yelled

"Their your eyes too." Hermione and Ginny yelled at him while he blushed.

**"Albus Severus,"**

Snape was shocked but on the bottom of his heart he was touched. After the way he treated the boy he gave his son his name as a middle name.

Everyone else was screaming at Harry in outrage, even he was confused.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Everyone yelled at Harry who only shrugged.

**"But just say-"**

**"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

"Harry, you are a great father." Hermione and Ron told him while everyone else in the Great Hall was smiling at Harry.

**It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

"No it doesn't." Was heard from around the hall, Harry just shrugged and smiled.

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

**He had never told any of his children that before,**

Everyone gasped; The Harry Potter was almost put in a different house. Harry just nodded.

**and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

"Poor Harry." Everyone sighed; they all know he hated his fame.

"Great …More fame!"

"I know it's so annoying any time we go out we have to use a disguise half the time it doesn't work thanks to my two dunderheads over here." Lily said.

"And at Hogwarts people stare at us because we're Harry Potter kids" Albus and James sighed.

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

Everyone chuckled. They all knew the golden trio would be famous but Harry would always be the most famous one out of the three.

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.**

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. **

Everyone smiled sadly. It was sad watching your child go away to somewhere you don't know what's going to happen. And not see them for a year.

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

Harry nodded and smiled. He knew his children would bring trouble, but you can't have Hogwarts without trouble, and who better then the Harry Potter kids to bring it?

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well**

"That means Voldemort is gone!" Everyone yelled, Harry and Dumbledore was shocked but happy that everyone said his name.

Everyone got up and celebrate until they heard.

"Rose, I think they're in the Great Hall." A man's voice said.

Then a red-headed girl came in and spotted her cousins.

"Albus! Lily! James! Teddy!" She said, and then ran to hug her cousins.

"Do you know how worried we were? Everyone been searching for you, but then we saw the broken time-turner and we found you!" Rose yelled at them.

"W-Wait who do you mean by 'we?'" James asked but then there came Hugo running up to his cousins and hugging them.

"Don't do that again! At least not without us!" He said smiling at his cousins and sister who all laughed.

"I'm going to go get Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry." Rose yelled at them running off.

"So, that was Rose and this is Hugo?" Ron asked.

They all nodded.

"Yup, those two are the cousins we're the closest with, except for Teddy but he's our god-brother." Then in came two adults and Rose. One with black hair and emerald green eyes, and the other with long red hair. Everyone was staring in awe's at the two, Ginny and Harry the most because they looked exactly like them but older.

"James Sirius Potter! If you ever bring your siblings to his situation again I will lock give youup and give you worst punishment you ever had!" James gulped but nodded.

"Ginny, you could've just said 'hi' to them and hug them." Muttered Older Harry.

Older Ginny slapped him on the back of the head.

"This is the second adventure they had with a time-turner. They get this from you." Said to Harry who muttered a sorry, the rest of the Hall was laughing at this, while the younger Harry and Ginny were blushing and laughing.

Harry then turned to Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor if they caused trouble" Shooting a glance to his children who blushed but smiled.

"No trouble at all Mr. Potter." With a twinkle in his eyes. The Potter kids quickly glanced at him smiling.

"Well we better be going, your grandmother has been going out of her mind! Also, Teddy Vic is scarily angry at you, James, Fred was looking for you, Al, Scrop's was trying to find you ,and Lily Molly was looking for you." They all smiled and nodded.

Harry then turned back to the Great Hall.

"Well, See Ya younger Hogwarts students that are way older in my time." Harry laughed but got hit in the head by his wife.

"Owe!" Harry yelled. Ginny just smirked and then in a flash they were all gone.

"That … Was … So … COOL!" Everyone yelled.

_**FIN**_

**A/N Well how was it? I don't know about you, but I think I did a pretty good job for a newbie. :P Review and Rate please! **


End file.
